


All's Fair In Love

by dawnishere



Series: Heith Week 2k17 (July) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Fill, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnishere/pseuds/dawnishere
Summary: ...War, and Killbot Phantasm 1Lance is a sore winner, Pidge and Keith are sore losers, Hunk is in love, and Shiro is just Tired.Heith Week Day 2: Gain/Loss





	All's Fair In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have the worst suspicion that this was too broad a fill on the prompt, because Heith, while taking up a good chunk of it, is not quite the full focus. 
> 
> I've already written something for today's prompt, though, so I'm a little apathetic. This is for everyone who didn't want to read about one of our two dudes dying.

Day 2: Gain/ **Loss**

 

After weeks of trying to chase down a lead on Matt Holt and his whereabouts with no results, Shiro had decided they sorely needed a break. Pidge, genius that she was and continued to be, suggested they play Killbot Phantasm 1; she'd finally figured how to adapt the Mercury Gameflux's A/V jacks to be compatible with the castle's Altean power interface. It had seemed like a great bonding activity at first, but Shiro was quickly proven how wrong he was. 

 

"Yes! 1st place, motherfucker! Kiss my ass, mullet-head!" Lance threw down his controller and whooped. He launched himself off the couch with a gleeful cheer and boogied around the room victoriously, much to Keith's chagrin. The red paladin scowled and pushed his own controller away, crossing his arms sulkily. Pidge, who'd come in 2nd place, threw her controller at Lance and it smacked him in the middle of his forehead. Perfect shot! She snorted and feigned an innocent expression when Lance shot her a look of absolute betrayal. 

 

Shiro, for his part, shrugged sheepishly when Lance looked to him for support. His character trailed in third place, just barely beating Keith. "Sorry, I didn't see anything, Lance," he apologized with a small, secretive smile, popping a popcorn-like kernel into his mouth from the communal snack bowl. 

 

Lance looked aghast. "Traitors, all of you. You're on my side, right, Hunk?" He pouted at his taller friend, widening his eyes to make himself look more innocent. 

 

Hunk, the traitor, just laughed. "Of course, man. Always. But I didn't see anything either," he smiled mischievously, giving Keith a small wink when he looked up at him. Keith mumbled a quiet _thanks_ at Hunk before he leaned back against the sofa from his spot on the floor, smirking victoriously at Lance. He wiggled his broad shoulders, and Hunk obligingly sank his fingers into them, massaging out the knots there. He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the other's black hair, smiling a little. Keith sighed contentedly, already forgetting his embarrassing loss. Pidge pretended to gag at their display of affection. 

 

"I'm surrounded by enemies on all sides," Lance wailed dramatically. "Dude, I can't believe you'd choose your boyfriend over me! After all we've been through at the Garrison." He wiped a crocodile tear from the corner of his eye, then shot a look of playful disgust at the sickeningly sweet portrait Keith and Hunk resembled. "And he has a mullet, for fuck's sake. I don't see the appeal." 

 

"Hey now, Lance, keep it civil," Shiro said good-naturedly. 

 

"Besides, you just wish you had someone to kiss it better when you lose next round," Pidge cackled villainously. She cracked her knuckles threateningly and everyone, even Shiro, paled at the determined look in her eyes. 

 

"That's hardly a secret," Lance scoffed, before scowling as he recalled the rest of what she said. "Also, I'm not losing the next round! As if you could touch my winning streak, short stuff." He let out an unholy shriek when Pidge suddenly stood and threw herself at him, fingers bared in prime tickling form. The video game was all but abandoned. Pidge chased her fellow paladin around the room, Keith egging her on all the while from his languid position near the sofa. Shiro took a moment to chastise himself for ever thinking that bonding would be at all peaceful with this bunch.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the Space Mall ep so many times because I kept missing what the game Pidge buys is called. 
> 
> Talk more Heith with me on [tumblr](hunkul3s.tumblr.com) and check out the rest of my Heith Week fills! See ya!


End file.
